


Раньше / Once Upon a Time

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Раньше Сэм бы сдался в отчаянии.Таймлайн — s12e1 Keep Calm and Carry On piece / Сохраняй спокойствие и продолжай





	Раньше / Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once Upon a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/616030) by K Hanna Korossy. 



_— Иди к черту._

Раньше Сэм бы поверил леди Тони Бевелл, говорящей, что он — опасный монстр, что он приносит больше вреда, чем пользы.

_— Меня пытал сам дьявол. А у тебя есть лишь акцент и брючный костюмчик. Что ты мне сделаешь?_

Раньше Сэм сломался бы в жгучей, как паяльная лампа, испепеляющая полосы его кожи, агонии.

_— Ответишь на мои вопросы и выйдешь вон в ту дверь. Обещаю._

_— Я — пас._

Раньше он бы ей подыграл. И подыгрывал бы до тех пор, пока брат не пришел его спасать. Потому что Дин всегда приходил его спасать.

_— Можешь задавать мне вопросы, какие хочешь, но ответ будет тот же._

Раньше он сдался бы. Если брат был мертв, он сдавался. Шёл на сделку, делал неверный выбор, заводил дружка-демона, кидался в самоубийственные дела.

_— Да пошла ты._

Раньше он чувствовал вину за смерть брата. Он чувствовал, как многого не успел Дину сказать.

Но Дин погиб смертью героя. После Азазеля, после демонских сил, после потери и возвращения души, после Чистилища, Ада, Метки, Испытаний, после смерти и Смерти — Сэм знал всё о себе и брате, и о своем месте в мире. Он пережил уход Дина, пережил Ад — и это он тоже переживёт. Ради брата — переживёт. И потому Сэм посмотрел на своего палача с вызовом и повторил:

_— Пошла. Ты._

Ему ещё надо будет заниматься похоронами.

***  
А за сотню миль отсюда Дин утопил в пол педаль газа, в очередной раз спеша ему на помощь.


End file.
